Regret
by mylesgirl16
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki isn't who he seems to be and when a mob of villagers who are trying to hurt him, follow him instead, they along with the rest of the village get the shock of their life.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after Tsunade is brought back, but Sasuke doesn't try to leave yet. Rookie 9 are 13 yrs. Hope you enjoy!**

It was another normal day in Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. Team 7 was just finished for the day.

"Well, that's all for today. Ja nae!" Kakashi said and shushined away.

"Sasuke-kun! Do you want to go on a date?" Sakura asked.

"No. Your so annoying." he said.

"This is all your fault Naruto! Why do you always get in the way!" she yelled and went to hit the boy, but to her surprise he caught it and glared at her.

"What exactly did I do to you huh? You asked him and he reject you, so how the hell do I fit in this scenario. I will not let you keep hitting you because your to damn stupid and pathetic." he yelled and tightened his hold on her, making her whimper a bit and then let go. Sasuke just watched in shock, as well as Kakashi, who was hidden.

"Now now Naruto, that wasn't very nice. She's your teammate." Kakshi said, shushinning in sight and even Sasuke came a bit close.

"Teammate? So your saying that every other time she hit me because of her idiocy that its alright? That you don't care?" he glared at him making him wince. "I should have known, your like everyone else." he said and walked away, leaving a confused Sasuke, frightened Sakura and a shocked Kakashi.

 **"You think that was a good thing to do there kit. They'll get suspicious."**

 _'I don't care anymore. We're leaving today. I just need to go buy some flowers.'_

 **"I'm glad we're finally leaving this hellhole kit. You deserve better."** and then went back to his slumber. He walked all the way to the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Hello and-oh it just you. What do you want you baka?" Ino yelled. Not looking at her, he picked a three bouquet of red and yellow flowers.

"How much are these for?" he asked her, getting out is frog wallet.

"Why are you buying flowers? For a girl? Pfft, which moron would want to date you?" she sneered.

"Are you going to tell me the price are not?" he asked boredly.

"Why would I wan-"

"INO! What are you doing?" Inoichi asked, after listening to their previous conversation.

"Daddy, this baka here is ignoring me?" she said smuggling.

"Inoichi-san, can you please tell me the price for these flowers?" he asked again.

"Of course. Ino, first apologize! I heard everything you said and that wasn't kind!" he yelled, shocking her. Her father never yelled at her and now he was because of this stupid moron!

"But daddy-"

"No buts Ino-" he was cut off

"Its okay. Just forget it. I'll leave them here and won't come back." Naruto said, leaving the flowers and then the store. He needed to find another place that had flowers since that shop was definitely not going to sell him anything.

 **"Remember the flowers by the lake. I remember seeing yellow and red flowers there, maybe you could use those."**

 _'Thanks for the reminder Kura.'_ Naruto smiled. He walked through the village, getting the usually hateful glares, but none of those mattered anymore. He was going to leave this hellhole of a village and he was going to be free!

xxxxxxxxxx

As he went to go get the flowers, the Konoha 12-minus him- and their senseis were all gathered at a training ground and were there talking about Naruto recent behavior. He wasn't acting like the goofy idiot they knew and what happened today was the last straw.

"I don't see why we should care about the idiot. So what if he's different?" Ino exclaimed, still angry about earlier.

"He'll come around. What've happened today is odd though. I thought he had a crush on you?" Chouji asked Sakura.

"I thought so too. That baka is just trying to act better than Sasuke-kun!" she screeched.

"Hn."

"Naruto is very youthful. He'll flames will brightly soon!" Lee exclaimed.

"What do you think about this Kakashi?" Kurenai asked, but Kakashi was depressed. He kept thinking over and over what Naruto said to him, thinking that he was like the rest of the villagers. Kakashi knew the different between a kunai and a scroll and heck the boy was his sensei's son, he looked just like him! But then looking back, he never really DID anything for him, not even train him properly. Thinking about it just made him even more depressed, but then he got the resolve of starting to get better tomorrow. He would whatever it took to repent to his sensei.

"He's out of it." Asuma said.

"I don't see why we don't just ask him, he is just the dead last!" Kiba barked.

"I agree that we should just ask him what's wrong." Neji said.

"The troublesome blonde will come along soon. He always does." Shikamaru said, putting his head down.

"Y-Your r-right. N-Naruto w-will p-pull t-through." Hinata added. Just then, they saw a group of villagers heading towards one directions, with fork sticks and knives.

"Where do you thing they're going?" Tenten asked.

"Let's go follow them." Kiba said, running out of the training ground and following the mob of villagers.

"It looks like it almost all the villagers. I wonder what's up?" Ino said, as they all began following the mob. Soon enough, they all stopped at a graveyard, the most sacred one, since it was where the Yondaime was buried, along with others. Crouching down in front of two graves, they all saw a blob of yellow there, which they all recognized as Naruto.

"What is that baka doing here?" Sakura screeched, but Kakashi's lone eye widen.

 _'No, he couldn't know, or maybe he does.'_

"We have to get the demon now!" a villager yelled, confusing the younger generation, but they were stopped by a barrier that was surrounding the graves.

"What the hell?"

"What's the demon doing?"

"Shh, he's saying something. He must be discriminating Yondaime-sama!"

"What in the world is going on here?" they heard a voice, who turned out to be Tsunade, with the clan heads behind her.

"Hokage-sama! The demon is disrespecting the Yondaime!" a villager yelled.

"Why are you guys calling him a demon?" Chouji asked, making them all freeze, since none wanted to break the Third's law, especially with the Hokage there.

"What's with the barrier?" Choza asked.

"Naruto! Open this place up!" Tsunade yelled, but he never turned around, but instead took a couple things out of the bag he had.

"Its no use hime." Jiraiya said, gaining ALL their attention. "This barrier uses sealing. He doesn't know we're here and can't hear us, but we can hear him." Just as he finished, they heard Naruto beginning to talk.

xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had just gotten two bouquets of flowers, one of red flowers and another of yellow flowers. Since he was leaving, he packed his things and left the Namikaze compound, where he lived the past years.

 **"You ready kit?"**

 _'Never been more ready in my life.'_ he replied, as he put up a barrier, after sensing a mob come up. He didn't want to be disturbed for this, since it WAS going to be a long time before he came here again, maybe even never. He placed his bag down, and took out the only picture that was taken of the family of three before their demise. He put he red and yellow flowers on each grave and began speaking.

"Hey there. Its actually my first time coming here and visiting you guys. Sorry I didn't come here sooner, but everything was kept a secret and well since it'll be a while, I wanted to come here. Its nice to met you both, Mom, Dad."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Did he just say Mom and Dad?!" Sakura yelled.

"Troublesome woman, I think we all heard." Shikamaru said, although he was shocked like the rest of the people there.

"There's no way the demon is the son of the Yondaime!" a villager yelled.

"Silence!" Tsunade yelled, making them all shut up. "I want to hear what he's going to say."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Well, I don't really know what kind of flowers you both like, so I got you red flowers mom, to match your hair and yellow for you dad, since well you look just like me, or me like you since your the older one. I wanted to get you some really nice one, but, well I wasn't liked, like usually, but I hope theses are alright." he chuckled a bit.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _'No wonder he wanted the flowers.'_ Ino thought with guilt, as her father sent her disapproving looks. _'He just wanted them for his parents!'_

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

"Anyways, I honestly don't know where to begin. My entire life was nothing but a living hell I suppose. You wanted me to be seen as a hero for holding he Kyuubi at bay dad, but I guess Konoha doesn't really get the memo, huh?"

"Kyuubi at bay? What does that mean?" Sasuke said looking around, but saw some guilty looks from the villagers.

"The Yondaime, Naruto's father, didn't kill the Kyuubi did he?" Shikamaru said.

"He sealed it within his son, because that was the only way the village could be saved." Jiraiya said.

"What did you people do?" Neji glared.

xxxxxxxxxx

"But I don't really care. I'm not mad at you, if that's what you think. I understand that it was the only way, but I do pity you father. Because thirteen years ago, you didn't save humans in Konoha. He saved monsters in human skin!" he exclaimed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Everyone wide eyed at his statement. He though of them as monsters in human skin.

'Just how much were you hiding Naruto?' Tsunade thought sadly.

xxxxxxxxxx

"The village you loved so much, did nothing but spat on your dying wish. The first couple years, I understand their pain, but thirteen years. For thirteen years I've suffered. I've been beaten tortured, kicked out of the orphanage when I was three. I remember eating from garbage cans and starving for weeks on end. I always wondered why people hated me. They call me a demon, yet I've never done anything. They want me dead, but they're all stupid. Don't they know that if I die, they Kyuubi won't die, but instead would descend onto the village again. Finish hat the Yondaime started? I don't really think he would want to kill he's own son, isn't that right mom, dad?" he smiled.

xxxxxxxxxx

If the villagers weren't feeling guilty before, then they were right now. Some were even fully crying, sobbing as they fell onto the ground.

"Is it really true? H-H couldn't have had that kind of life. He's just making it up to-" Sakura began

 _SLAP_

"You insolent girl!" Jiraiya yelled, being the one to slap her as she fell onto the ground. "Everything he's saying is the truth! Actually its a sugar coated version of what happened in his life. He IS the Yondaime's child! Just as he is my godson!" gathering a collective gasps from the getting-larger crowd.

"How could you people be so cruel!" Tenten exclaimed.

 _'I was talking about fate and my own misery, when you lead a life more difficult than mine.'_ Neji remembering their match. Ino just collapsed on the ground, with her father not bothering to comfort her. What she did today, she was indeed no different then the rest of the villagers.

xxxxxxxxxx

"You know there wee these times when I actually thought that my own parents hate me. That I was actually abandoned. But then Kurama, that's the Kyuubi by the way. He's pretty nice, well kinder than a lot of people in the village. Anyways, he showed me the finally message you both said to me. I actually...felt like I had a purpose in life, other than being a Jinchuriki." he said, trying to hold back he's tears. "To know that you both love me, that's all that matters. And no dad, I don't think mom was nagging, she was just worried." he laughed a bit. "You know mom, I actually have your verbal tic, dettebayo! It was hard to get rid of, but when Kuruma said that it was something from you, then I stop trying. I might look exactly like dad, but I've got your personality mom." he grinned.

xxxxxxxxxx

They all began looking at him and he indeed did look like a carbon copy of the Yondaime! How exactly did they miss that! That and the fact that he just said that the Kyuubi, the very same demon that terrorized them was kinder to him than them. They all had one though,

 _'What have we done?'_

xxxxxxxxxx

"You know, I actually knew about you guys ever since I was seven or was it six? But I had to keep it a secret as well as Kurama. I trained in our family home, it looks real nice by the way. I saw the room you guys prepared for me. I came home a couple years late, but hey, I still made it, huh? Only some people know about my mask. Actually, I wanted to leave the village along time ago, but the old man said to wait, at least until I'm on a genin team. Apparently, its like a family and I honestly thought I could trust them. Boy was I wrong. Apart of my mask, I had to have this crush on this annoying banshee. Honestly, its pure luck she's still alive. All she does is beat me whenever the spoiled Uchiha rejects her, just to feel good about her self. Then there's Miko-oba-san's son. Its was really sad that Itachi killed her. She was one of the few who knew the real me. She was like a mother to me, but then again, she was my godmother. She told me lots of stories about you mom and how I have my ramen obsession from you. But then you liked ramen too dad, so I guess my obsession was double ya know? Anyways, my sensei became your student Kakashi, and in all honesty when I found out, I was really happy, maybe I'll have someone who was close to you dad, I mean Miko-oba-san saw mom like a sister and Kakashi was your student. Boy was I wrong."

xxxxxxxxxx

 _'He knew my mom? She was he's god mother so...its like we're related.'_ Sasuke thought, wide eyed at the revelations that were being said.

 _'He didn't really like me? An act?'_ Sakura though, shocked at the boy she always use to beat.

 _'H-He wanted to leave! Sensei never told me that!'_ Jiraiya though.

'I-I...what have I done!' Kakashi thought, waiting for the worst to happen. Everyone began looking at team 7 in some kind of pity or disgust.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Your student, I just found out why he doesn't train me or the banshee. Well, the banshee, doesn't really care, but I really do. I wanted to trust him and show him what power level I really was at ya know, cuz that was what the old man would always encourage me to do, but he would always train the Uchiha, even secretly and thinks I don't know. But I found out today that he's just like the rest of the villagers. He sees me as a demon too! My graduating class, they don't care either, just see me as a bother. Jiraiya...I honestly don't know what to think about him. I know he's my godfather and I might have had a better life if he actually took care of me, but he also had he's spy network to manage, which I understand. Besides, he did send money every month, so its not like he forgot about me. He did teach me too, when Kakashi ditched me. If I really were an idiotic dead last, than I learned a lot from him in that one month, than I learned from Kakashi in those six months. So, maybe, just maybe...I'll give him a chance. But others *shakes head* I don't want anything to do with them."

xxxxxxxxxx

 _'Yes! I still have a chance, and I won't lose it!'_ Jiraiya internally cheered.

 _'I-I don't see him as a demon. Sensei, please forgive me, Naruto,'_ Kakashi said, a depressing aura around him. The Rookie 9 were just shell shocked. They really did treat him badly and now, now he was never going to forgive them. Their parents looked at them disapprovingly.

 _'Me? What does he think about me?'_ Tsunade wondered worriedly, not wanting to lose the boy she saw as a son.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I only trust Iruka-sensei, Konohamaru and his two friends and the Ichiraku family. Shizune...she's like an older sister to me. I don't know if you guys know here. She usually treats me whenever the other hospital staff don't want to. Don't be surprised, the only time I'm healed in the hospital is when jiji literally killed almost half of them. Sometimes I didn't know whether to laugh or pity. I have Kurama to heal me anyways, sorta why I don't really have any scars. I remember jiji saying that it was both a blessing and a curse, but honestly, I'm not ashamed of being a Jinchuriki. Its something I'm proud of. I suppose...I should release the genjutsu and stop wearing a mask now *laughes* Yea, I had to wear a genjutsu to make me look a bit less than you. Ji-chan says that all those who knew you when you were younger would have noticed immediately and I understand. If Iwa was to get hold of the Yondaime's son being alive, than I guess there would be problems. By the way, the Old man is dead. He died with honour, defending the village, just like you dad. I really didn't want him dead, but...there's nothing I can do huh? We have a new Hokage, jiji's student, Tsunade. I just call her baa-chan, but she's like another mother to me really. Don't worry mom, there's no one that can replace you, but Miko-oba-san and baa-chan, they're like the living moms ya know? And she sorta did fulfil your dream of being the first female Hokage." he said and then dropped the genjutsu.

xxxxxxxxxx

Since he's back was towards them, they saw him being leaned built, with his hair style just like Minato's when he was younger. He wore black baggy pants with a black T-shirt with a picture of a nine tail fox on it, with the word 'KURAMA' at the bottom.

 _'He really is proud of being a Jinchuriki.'_ Asuma though as a few tears escaped he's eyes when he heard Naruto talk highly about his father.

 _'YES! He doesn't hate me!'_ both Shizune and Tsunade internally squealed. With each passing minutes, suicide thoughts had began entering the minds of most of the people present and those who couldn't listen anymore, left and spread the news, making more people come and listen. The clan heads all felt guilty since they all knew Minato and Kushina, heck they were all friends and they even knew of his heritage.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I suppose I should get to the real reason to why I'm here. Well to put it bluntly, I'm leaving Konoha."

xxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT!?" everyone there yelled.

xxxxxxxxxx

"When I was younger, I use to go with the old man to diplomatic meetings, usually to Suna. Its where I met Gaara and he's siblings. He was my second friend and we hit it off. He's siblings were real jerks, thinking he was a monster, but he honestly didn't care since he had me I guess. But they gradually came along and we all became great friends. My point is, is that I always thought that where ever I went, I'd always be glared at, but that wasn't the case there. In Taki and Suna and other places I went with the old man, I was treated like a normal person, like a human being. People actually smiled at me and that's something that has never happened in Konoha. So, I'm going to leave and live the rest of my life in peace, in freedom. Away from everyone's hate. I know you both wanted me to liv in the hellhole you call Konoha, but this isn't the village you remember, the village you both grew up to love, although you are form Uzushio mom, so I guess that applies to you dad. I tried so hard to gain acceptance. One point in my life, I wanted to be Hokage, even better than you dad, but then I realized that I will always be hated, so why protect people who hate and scorn my existence. If I have to be honest, the only reason I became a shinobi, was to make the old man proud. He's done a lot for me, even being Hokage just so that he could be in the best place to protect me, but now...even he said that he'll give me he's blessings if the genin team didn't work. I became chuunin, but nobody seemed to care except a few, not that I'm complaining. At least I have some people who care. I said goodbye to my precious people already, I went to Miko-oba-san's grave earlier and said bye too. You two were the only one's left. Don't worry, I'm not going to be a missing-nin or anything. Baa-chan signed my release papers, so now I can leave."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Release papers? I don't remember signing those!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"You were drunk Milady." Shizune deadpanned.

"We can't let him leave!" a villager exclaimed.

"We'll do everything to apologize to Yondaime-sama's son!" another exclaimed and there was a wave of people cheering thinking that they could change he's mind. The Rookie 9 were also having similar thoughts.

"We have to show him that he's still our friend." Kiba exclaimed.

"R-Right!" Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Troublesome blonde isn't going anywhere." Shikamaru added and Chouji nodded.

"He is our friend. He's also our team member, right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said, and he grunted in agreement. Here was the one person he had in connection to family and he had treated horribly and on top of that, he wanted nothing to do with him.

"We're not gonna let our pups out do us are we?" Tsume said, a great friend of Kushina's.

"Nope, although I have a feeling that he wouldn't want anything to do with us, especially of what happened earlier." Inoichi said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I highly doubt anything would work, but we'll give it a try." Shikaku said, with Hiashi and Shibi nodding in agreement.

xxxxxxxxxx

"The only way that the village would ever accept me is if they know I'm the son of the Yondaime, but that's an insult to your memory dad and in all honesty, I wouldn't care either way. I'll carry on both your legacies. Dad in your letter you wanted me to be the second coming of the yellow flash and mom you wanted me to carry on our Uzumaki heritage, so don't worry, the world won't know what hit them that's for sure. I guess that's all for now. I'll stand and face the world without a mask as Naruto Uzumaki- Namikaze, the betrayed son of the Yondaime Hoakge Minato Namikaze and Whirlpool princess Kushina Uzumaki and Third Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." he said, packing the picturing back into his back. "I love you both and thank you, for giving me a chance in life." he said, with tears rolling down he's eyes. Leaning forward, he kissed both their grave stones and stood up. He smiled and wiped away the tears. Bringing down the barrier, he felt many chakra signatures, so without looking back, he shushined away.

"Where did he go?" one of the villager's said.

"The front gate!" Tsunade and Jiraiya cried and ran all the way there, with everyone right behind them. Naruto had just finished showing the gate keepers he's officially documents. He didn't the two, they actually helped him sometimes when he did a prank and helped hide him from mobs.

"We're gonna miss ya kid." Izumo said.

"Yea the place won't feel the same without your pranks." Kotetsu added ruffling his hair.

"Nah, you'll find something interesting to do." he smiled and was about to leave the village when he heard,

"NARUTOOO!" and as he looked back, he saw almost all of Konoha, the Konoha 12, the senseis, Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya running towards him.

"Ah, sup baa-chan. What's going on?" he asked curiously, but was engulfed by the said woman in a hug. "Ano, not that I don't like the hug or anything, but what's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Don't go." she said softly, making him go wide eye.

"W-What? Oh I get it. You all came to see the miserable demon leave eh? Well good luck with that cuz I'm long gone." he said, making them flinch.

"N-No, we came to apologize Naruto-sama." one of the braver villagers said.

"Bloody f****?" was he's intelligent response.

"Language!" Tsunade said, hitting him lightly on the head.

"No, did you hear what-oh I get it. This is someone's cruel joke of a genjutsu." he nodded in understanding.

"We heard. Everything." Shikaku said, seeing no one was going to say anything.

"Heard what...OHHHHHH." he said in recognition. "Oh...KURUMA! You did that on purpose!" he suddenly yelled.

"Did what on purpose?" Jiraiya asked.

"He said he'd put up the barrier. I knew he was doing something fishy, but that was a low blow Kura!"

 **"They needed to know what they did to you, what they lost."**

"Yes and the greatest way to do so is defaulting the barrier. Great going Kura, they only care cuz of dad now." he said throwing he's arms in the air, really not caring that the others heard.

"Y-You can't leave! I can't lose some one else again!" Tsunade said, making him go wide eye. He didn't think that she would get this effected,

"Sorry baa-chan, but I can't stay in this place anymore. I just can't besides, you signed the papers and I can legally leave. I want to live the rest of my life free of hatred. Is that so much to ask?" he almost whispered.

"What you said about my mother...is that true?" Sasuke asked. Naruto just looked at him.

"Yea it is. She was my godmother and the kindest person I've known. Whenever I didn't eat in a while, she would bring me food, give me a warm bath, since my landlord cuts my own purpose and buys me food at its regular price before I learned the henge. She was so kind, sometimes I wonder how the two of you are even related." he sneered, making the raven flinch.

"What about team 7? Remember what Kakashi-sensei said about abandoning comrades?" Sakura asked desperately wanting to correct her mistakes as well.

"Funny thing is, I don't have comrades in the village. This sensei you speak of, I only have two senseis and that's Kurama and Iruka, so don't mess things up." he glared at her.

"Come on Naruto, we're friends aren't we?" Kiba said nervously.

"We're trying to fix things. We're all really sorry about everything, we really are!" Ino exclaimed.

"So let me get this straight. You think that after thirteen years of pure torture and abuse, everything will be alright just because you said sorry? See ya, I'm outa here." he said and turned to leave

"So that's it huh kid. What about your dream of Hokage?" Jiraiya asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Pfft please. Why exactly would I want to protect a village that's done absolutely nothing for me or my family? Konoha betrayed my family a long time ago and you want me to protect it? Would you protect people who are out to kill you?" he asked.

"If your going to leave, aren't you going to give li'ol me a hug?" they heard a voice and saw Anko leaning on the gate's wall.

"Anko! What are you doing here? I though you were on a mission?" he asked her running up and giving her a hug, which she returned, surprising them most.

"Yea, I just got back and then see this huge crowd and then I saw you and then I'm like 'wha the hell did the idiots do?' and then I heard people say sorry and stay and then I'm like 'what the hell did the idiot do?'" she grinned.

"I'm not an idiot." he huffed, crossing his arms.

"Your a squirt mini-Yondy." she smirked at his laughter.

"Never heard that in a while." he smiled.

"So, you leaving huh? Leaving me behind I see." she said and then added, when he was going to protest, "just kidding kid. You deserve to be happy. Might even come with you, but I've got duties to do. We outcasts got to stick together. By the way, how did they find out?"

"Blame Kurama and he's faulty barriers." he said and she nodded in understanding.

"How do you two know one another?" Shizune asked.

"Saved mini-Yondy here from a couple of mobs and he saved me before too. Then I started to train him and he hung out at his place and all. They've got this killer pool! The Yondaime and his wife know how to go all out!" she exclaimed.

 **"Hey kit."**

 _'Yea Kura?'_

 **"I think you should return I-"**

 _'What!? I'm not go-'_

 **"You never listen to me! As I was saying, you should return in a couple years. Just for the old hag. She does care about you kit to the point she's breaking down in public and I don't think that's I good thing for a Kage."** and sure enough he saw Tsunade a sobbing mess on the ground, with Shizune trying to comfort her. He heard people shouting for him to stay and apologizes, but he just looked at her. At best she was a relative of he's since they were both related to Mito Uzumaki. SO he walked up to her and brought her into a hug.

"Four years." he said, making her stop crying and everyone listening closely.

"H-Huh?"

"I'll come back to this...place after four years of freedom. Then I'll do absolutely anything you want me to." he said looking at her eyes, lighting up.

"Really!? You will?" she said holding him tightly.

"I wouldn't lie to you know would I ne, kaa-san?" he grinned and she brought him into another hug as she said 'thank you' over and over and the others cheered.

"Well, I guess I should head out huh?" he said, helping her stand.

"Lets go kid, I was heading out too." Jiraiya said, wanting know he's real godson.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to be a perv." Naruto said.

"Jiraiya, now way in hell am I going to let you turn my son into a pervert!" she said hugging him from the back as he pouted in agreement.

"Don't worry Lady Hokage, I taught my little bro what he should if he ever encountered pervs." Anko grinned and looked at Naruto.

"Kick them were the sun don't shine." he exclaimed, making most guys cringe and ladies look at him with respect.

"Oh kid, that would hurt you too you know."

"I ain't a pervert Ero-sennin." he grinned.

 **"Kit."**

 _'I know, time to leave.'_

"I'm leaving now, so yeah, I guess see you in four years?" he said and leapt forward to start his new life of freedom.

"Mini-Yondy?" Tsunade questioned Anko when he left.

"Hey! He looks just like him! You have to agree!" she defended.

"Yea, she is right. I'll have to start getting new poisons ready for his return." Shizune said walking away.

"For what?" Tsunade called after her.

"Well, if he has both Kushina and Minato's good looks, the I'll have to protect my otouto from fangirls don't I?" she said, and then started laughing evilly, scaring all those there.

As everyone left, they all thought of ways to apologize to the blonde that just left. They knew it wasn't going to be easy, but they were all determined to get accepted by the blonde. These thoughts filled each one of them as they slowly made their way away from the enterance. The Konoha now 11 left to all train and become stronger, to show Naruto that they were indeed his friend. Sasuke, for the same reasons, but to gain the acceptance of the only sane living relative he had. The senseis were delighted by their change in behavior, but team 7 was changed for ever, with Sasuke training, Sakura asking for Tsunade's teaching and Kakashi falling into depression, where he even almost committed suicide but was snapped out of it by Iruka, who slapped him and told him to get a grip and try to gain the blonde's acceptance.

One thing was for sure, was that the Konoha Naruto knew wouldn't be the same when he returned.

 **So, thinking this would be a one shot, not sure. You tell me if you want a couple more chapters or leave it as a one shot. Oh and if I do want to continue it might be after a while since I've got a lot more stories to update. this just popped into my mind and I just had to right it down. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I decided that I would continue. A lot of people wanted me to and I appreciate your feedback but because of my other stories, I don't have a lot of time so the updates might be slow. I actually have a small story line plotted out. Hope you enjoy!**

The war in Konoha was waging on. The civilians were evacuated and the shinobi were fighting the enemy shinobi, though they were losing fast. After Oto and Iwa had declared war on them, other smaller villages joined in the battle, wanting to see the fall of Konoha. They've been practically abandoned by all their allies and the only support they got from the Fire Daimyo was a 'good luck' and even that didn't seem sincere. Right now, Tsunade was making her way to the battle field with Jiraiya alongside her. The Konoha 11 were already on the battlefield, but everyone was losing hope fast.

"Are you sure you can't get ahold of him? He's the only one who can help turn this war around." Tsunade said in frustration.

"I'm sorry hime, but we have to do what we can for now. Oroochimaru is at the front gate. I looked everywhere for the gaki, but after we parted ways a years ago, haven't heard of him since then." he said solemnly.

"Tsunade-sama! They've penetrated our defenses! The snake summons took down the front gate!" a shinobi alerted her before she could say anything. Both sanins looked at one another and nodded. Today was the day. The day they took down their teammate once and for all.

Arriving at the gates, they saw their former teammates excited grin. The destruction that was around them was far too great. Buildings were burning, stores completely destroyed, dead bodies of allies and enemies scattered this way and that, blood mixed together. It indeed looked like a war zone, one that would soon end.

"Ah! So my dear teammates decided to finally join us! This is splendid indeed. As you both can see, I've nearly completely destroyed this vile village. Its sad you think that you'll win. Can't you see that your deaths are inevitable?" he mocked.

"Oroochimaru, you've really fallen so low. To destroy your own home, don't you have any dignity?" Tsunade yelled.

"Weren't you the one who ran away from _your_ _own_ _home_ , as you put it? Although I must thank Konoha."

"Thank us? For what?" Jiraiya asked, confused like the rest who were there.

"Why thank you for getting rid of Namikaze's brat. Ill admit that back in the Forest of Death, he did give me a battle I won't forget. If it wasn't for my years of experience, I wouldn't have escaped. You all did well in getting rid of him. He was a pain in my side." he hissed, shocking them all.

"H-He what...?" Kakashi stuttered, having just arrived.

"Oh? You weren't told? I suppose he's like his father, never one for fame or boasting of a defeat. That, or he just didn't trust you. Ku ku ku, your sensei would be disappointed in you." he laughed.

"It doesn't matter! As long as I'm Hokage, Konoha will not fall!" Tsunade exclaimed, charging at him, Jiraiya right after her. The other battles seemed to watch as they saw a once in a life time battle between sanins. One against two.

"I have a feeling they're destroying more of the village." Sasuke muttered, as they witnessed the destruction the three sanins were creating.

"Stop slacking. We've got enemy shinobi coming! Even the Tsuchikage isn't here yet." Asuma said, taking down a sound nin, and they resumed their fighting.

"I've got to say, I never thought I would have been pushed this far." Oroochimaru said, sweating and panting heavily. He thought that his old teammates were push overs, that they let there skills get rusty. That's what you would expect from a drunk gambler and a peeping tom, but it seems he was wrong.

"We told you hebi-teme that we won't let you take down our village." Jiraiya grinned preparing for another attack.

"Well then, lets see what you have to do about this!" and before they could do anything, he went through very familiar hand signs and said, "Impure resurrection!" and slammed his hands on the ground. Four coffins with the numbers 1 to 4 were written on them rose from the ground.

"How dare you! You're willing to go so far as to decimate the graves of the former Hokages!" Tsunade yelled, only to get a chuckle from Jiraiya.

"There's no need to worry hime. All the souls of the previous Hokages are locked into the Shinigami's stomach." he laughed. "So, what are you going to do with empty coffins Oro-chan?" he said and a smirk found its way on Tsunade's face.

"Ku ku ku. I wonder what would happen, if I had access tot he Shinigami mask from the Uzumaki shrine." he smiled at the two sanin's paled faces, "this village does well in keeping the artifacts of their allies safe." The coffins opened and out of each one, a person came out. All the other battles managed to seize all together as they saw legendary shinobi, that are suppose to be dead, come on to the battle field.

"Its this accursed jutsu again! You see Tobirama, I told you not to create forbidden techniques, but nooooo, lets not listen to my older brother you said." Hashirama complained.

"What's wrong with this snake and this jutsu? How much times are you going to summon us? Tobirama twitched with anger, completely ignoring his brother.

"Oroochimaru! I sealed away your ability to use jutsu and yet you still manage to come this far!" Hiruzen exclaimed. The only one that felt out of place was the Yondaime.

"Ano...where are we?" he asked, getting the attention of the former Hokages.

"Oh Minato, you were summoned too?" Hiruzen said.

"Um, who are you?" Hashirama asked.

"Oh, I'm the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Its nice to meet you, Shondaime, Nidaime." he said, turning around, showing them his cloak.

"Yondaime? Whoa, the village survived this long?" Hashirama said in awe.

"Ah, I died before Sandaime-sama here, so I wouldn't know." he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Your granddaughter Tsunade is the Gondaime." Oroochimaru said, making Hashirama look depressed.

"Tsunade? Is the village still safe?" he asked weakly.

"Oi! What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" he heard the voice of an angry woman, and that was when the four Kages decided to look at their surroundings and saw all the destruction.

"T-Tsunade?! Is that you?" Hashirama asked.

"Its nice to see you again grandfather." she said, tears in her eyes, the latter's comment forgotten.

"Tsunade! What's going on here? Where are we? This looks like a battlefield." Tobirama asked.

"This is Konoha Nidaime-sama. We're in the middle of a war with Oroochimaru's sound village, Iwa and some smaller villages." Jiraiya intervened.

"Where are Konoha's allies? They should be helping in a time like this." he questioned and they all saw the leaf shinobi look away, some looking down with guilt in their eyes.

"Ku ku ku, you should know that question well sensei. Who brought Konoha the most allies its ever had?" Oroochimaru asked, favoring his sensei's paled face.

"What did you people do to him!?" he yelled angrily at the Konoha shinobi.

"Hiruzen, what are you talking about?" Hashirama asked, confused. Just then Minato remembered something

"Say, where's Naruto? Is he fighting somewhere else?" he asked and saw people flinch.

"Now, wouldn't that be a question." the snake sanin asked.

"Whose this Naruto?" Tobirama asked.

"He's my son. I let him in the care of the village after my wife and I died the day he was born." he replied, looking around the village seeing if he could spot his son, but instead spotted Jiraiya.

"Sensei? Is that you? Do you know where my son is? Hope he wasn't too much of a hand full." eh said cheerfully, and Jiraiya felt a knife being twisted into his chest, as were the other Konoha shinobi.

"M-Minato..." he began.

"Jiraiya, what did you people do to the boy!?" Hiruzen exclaimed angrily.

"Its quite simple really. Naruto isn't in the village. their abuse drove him out." Oroochimaru said, shattering him. He let his sensei drop the bomb. He wanted to savor Konoha's looks of fear so let them keep talking.

"Why the hell are you lying?! Why would Konoha abuse him when he's the one who saved them?" Minato yelled.

"Minato, things ended up differently than you hoped." Hiruzen sighed, knowing he had to tell the blonde the truth.

"Hiruzen, who did Konoha abuse?" Hashirama asked, his childish nature turned serious. Hiruzen sighed, and told the story, a story everyone there listened to.

"On the day Naruto was born, a masked man came and ripped the Kyuubi out of his mother, the Jinchuriki after Mito. As you know, only an Uzumaki can have the Kyuubi sealed within them due to their special chakra, so his father Minato here, sealed him into his son at the cost of his life and since his mother died from the extraction, he was an orphan. Minato wanted his son to be seen as a hero, but the people of Konoha saw him nothing more than a demon." he said, dropping the bomb on the three shocked Kages. Minato dropped on the ground, tears falling from his face, thinking of the life he gave his son.

"What idiotic fool was the one who came up with the idea of spreading the Jinchuriki's status?! Its always kept a secret!" Tobirama yelled in anger.

"Saru, how bad was his treatment?" Hashirama asked, with a bit of fear.

"As bad as having assassination attempt from the moment his status was known. He was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of three. Stores would kick him out and if they didn't, he's food would be over charged, poisoned or rotten. He would get beaten, if not on a daily basis, the worst were on his birthdays where they would get together or a fox hunt as they put it. He's a bright child, but his academic studies were hindered by all teachers except one. He had to play the idiotic bright color wearing dead last, in fear for his life. I thought that placing him on a team with the child of his godmother and his father's student would help him, but it seems to have made everything worse." he concluding and Minato just buried his face in his hands, full out sobbing, not caring if there were others there. the other two Kages, looked beyond disgusted at the treatment the boy went through.

"You stupid idiots! What makes you so sure he hasn't made it a life prophecy to destroy this village and everyone in it?!" Tobirama roared at them, giving them a full blast of killing intent. He was beyond furious! As some who lived in a time of war, he and he's brother created Konoha so that children wouldn't have to see war, or the world's disgusting side. What Konoha had done...it went against everything they wanted it to stand for.

"I would fully understand if he would want to level this place to the ground. You people are even worse than Madara! I'd actually congratulate the boy if he did!" Hashirama exclaimed, completely livid at what they did to an innocent child.

"Where is he?" Minato whispered, his hair covering his face.

"I believe he's left the village I suppose. He said that if there were a time that I were to ever die and the village's treatment hadn't gotten better, then he would live." Hiruzen said.

"Good." the blonde said as he grabbed his kunai and looked at the Konoha shinobi the shrunk back in fear as they saw blazing blue eyes look at them in anger. "I suppose we were brought here to get rid of Konoha? This is something I'll enjoy." he said, with a sadistic smile, shocking them, but before he flashed away, Hiruzen said,

"He doesn't hate you." making him look at the old man with wide eyes.

"W-What?" How the hell can his son not hate him?! Heck he hated himself!

"I said, he doesn't hate you, nor will he get revenge against Konoha. He understood your place as Hokage and that you had no choice, just sees it as the village that betrayed you. He knew of his burden at the age of five as well as he's heritage. He's actually done the impossible. He's become friends with the Kyu-erm, Kurama. That's the Kyuubi's name."

"H-He what?!" the three Kages yelled in shock.

"I was pretty shocked myself and a bit cautious as well, but he seemed to respect Naruto. After everything the boy has gone through, not once had he complained, not once had he turned to cutting or drugs, and not once had he tried to commit suicide. Personally, I think I would have tried to kill myself a long time ago, but the boy is strong. As for the revenge part, he just sees it as a waste of time. He told me that if he could waste time in planning and plotting the destruction of the village, then he'd rather plan a way to improve his lifestyle away from the village." he said.

"Wow, your boy is pretty bright. It would have been nice to meet him. He certainly as the Will of Fire brightly inside." Hashirama said, patting Minato's back.

"Y-Yeah, he's my son after all." he smiled.

"I'd like to met this young boy as well. He defiantly has my respect. Tsunade! You had a worthy Rokudaime and you just let him leave." Tobirama said.

"He is, isn't he?" she said sadly.

"He said he'll come back though." Jiraiya said, making Hiruzen raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? Who was the selfish one who made him promise that? I think he deserves a life away from this village and I suppose our allies have heard about his departure so they left?" he asked, making Tsunade flinch.

"Allies?" Minato asked.

"Oh yes. Your boy has brought in almost all of Konoha's new allies, including a trade alliance with the Wave country and Spring countries technology. The princess herself has taken a liking to him after he saved her and opened her heart." he said and Minato couldn't help but beam with pride. He's son was awesome!

"Hmm, a worthy person of Rokudaime indeed. So who made him promise to come back?" Hashirama asked.

"I-I did." Tsunade said quietly. "I-I...he was like a son to me. I actually became Hokage because I lost a bet to him." she laughed bitterly.

"Coming back? You really are selfish as always Tsunade." Oroochimaru said.

"Why did you tell him so? He deserves far better than Konoha." Tobirama said, making her look down. It wasn't her fault she wanted to keep a boy she saw as a son, as well as the only family she had left from her grandmother's side.

"Ku ku ku. The boy was pretty strong as well. He gave me a run for my money when we battled. There is no doubted that Konoha would have survived had be been here. He's in the bingo book as an SS-rank shinobi with a flee on sight order, youngest person to get this status and second person to get an SS-rank, the first being his father. He goes by the name, _Lightening_ _Flash_. So you see, Konoha doomed themselves. They just helped me in destroying their own village." he laughed manically. The Kages, ignoring his freakishly weird laugh, felt pride when they heard this, especially Minato and Hiruzen. The Konoha shinobi were shocked that Naruto had such a status.

" _Lightening_ _Flash_ huh? You know he did saw he was going to follow your foot steps when you told him that you believed he'd become the second coming of the yellow flash in your letter. Sure makes you proud." Hiruzen chuckled

"Yea, it does. Kushina would be jumping for joy, happy at his achievement. So am I." he nodded, with a proud smile

"Tsunade! Why aren't you cool like him?" Hashirama whined.

"Urasai!" she said with a tick mark, but she too felt proud.

"DO you want to know what he's sensei, your student had written him off as?" Oroochimaru continued, wanting to put more oil on to the ire, "A weal talentless boy. Someone who should stop being a shinobi altogether. Ku ku ku, and to think the same talentless boy was far stronger than he could ever be. That's what you get when you make an enemy out of a Jinchuriki of all people." he said, shaking he's head in mock disappointment. Minato immediately started looking for his former student.

"You bastered! You want to say that to my face!?" he exclaimed and all Kakashi could do was look don in shame as he's sensei, the man he saw as a father, the man he admired...wanted to kill him. He remembered telling that to Naruto when the boy came to him, asking for help for the chuunin exams during the month break.

"Hiruzen? What were you doing when all of this was happening to the boy?" Tobirama asked the question he was burning to ask.

"I'd like to know too? Didn't he come tell you any of this?" Hashirama asked.

"*sigh* Like I said, he's a selfless boy. The council would usually block me from helping him, although I would usually find away around it, but he wouldn't tell me. What I told you of his treat was a sugar coated version and even I don't know a lot. I would usually force him to tell me. He says that he doesn't want to trouble me, and that he'll handle everything as long as I made sure the council never had him executed or banished." and they nodded, applauding the unknown-to the Senju brothers- boy for he's merciful and big heart.

"Now I reaaaaallllllyyy want to met him. Can we met him, pleaaassssee?" Hashirama asked his brother.

"Why the hell are you asking me? That stripling has control of our actions. The only way we could be freed is if an Uzumaki used the seal on their charka chains and seeing that Konoha ran out the only one there seems to be, we're demolishing the place." Tobirama said. He didn't want to destroy the village, but he secretly knew that a small part of his heart wanted to for what they did to the boy. It was funny. He never even met him, yet felt proud that there was such a person in born in Konoha.

"S-Sensei, I'm really sorry I-" Kakashi began, but was blasted by a killing intent from the blonde. He knew he screwed up, but he honestly believed that he was honoring Obito's memory, but now that he though about it, Obito wouldn't have done what he did. He really was worse than scum.

"Don't call me your sensei. I never taught favoritism." Minato hissed, "And where were you sensei? Hm? While your godson was here suffering?!" he exclaimed.

"I have no excuse except that I had my spy network to look after." he said looking down.

"Bullshit!" he yelled, making the hermit wince, "I know for a fact that there are monthly reports you have to hand in! Are you saying that you couldn't spared five minutes? Or was peeping at hot springs that important to you?"

"I-I..." he began, but knew he had no excuse.

"I can't believe you, or any of you here!" he said towards the other shinobi. "I wonder how my son turned out so selfless when he was surround by such selfish people!" he roared, blasting even more killing intent.

"Didn't the boy have any friends?" Hashirama asked.

"No. Parents would tell the children to stay away and thus he was bullied." Hiruzen said.

"Enough talk! Now that you know about Konoha's corruption and what they did to an innocent boy, we'll be destroying the village now." Oroochimaru said, snapping his fingers and suddenly, they couldn't move so freely anymore.

"Well, I won't lie when I'm saying that I'll feel a bit satisfied at its destruction." Minato said casually.

"We are royally screwed." Jiraiya whispered to Tsunade, who would have hit him if they weren't going to go against four of the best shinobi of all time. That and she totally agreed.

"I know." she said and they all resumed their stances.

"Attack all you! Konoha will fall this time and we shall be victorious!" Oroochimaru yelled at his men and their allies and they all cheered.

"We might have made mistakes in the past, this is still our home, our village and we'll do everything to protect it!" Tsunade exclaimed, trying to raise their spirits, but it didn't really do much and that's when she saw it.

The Konoha shinobi had lost the will to fight. They were belittled by the enemy and not only that, the previous Kage were angry at them for the treatment their Jinchuriki went throught, one opening declaring he would feel satisfied in destroying their home. The Konoha 11 had went throught so much training and they felt it was insignificant when they heard of Naruto's accomplishments. They didn't feel jealous, but were actually somewhat happy for him, though it pained them that Naruto was having the best time of his life, while they were struggling here in a war that they were so clearly going to lose. Kakashi felt like he'd just dig a hole or himself and bury himself there, hopefully killing him. The killing intent and hatred he felt from his sensei was suffocating, especially since it was directed to him. He knew they had all given up. That there was no reason to fight anymore. There was no use. Better just surrender to reduce any causalities really.

"Its seems, your luck as run out Konoha!" Oroochimaru yelled and lunged at an un-expecting Tsunade, who was trying to raise the morals of her shinobi.

"Tsunade-sama!/Tsunade!" she had vaguely heard the people yell her name when she saw Oroochimaru's sword inches away from her. It was too late to move and she knew it was the end. Maybe she deserved it. She knew she was being selfish when she asked her blonde gaki to come back, but he was like a son to her. A son she could never have. They would usually talk about random things, helping her with her damn paper work. She sometimes wondered if she had met him earlier and adopted him, would her life had been more cheerful? Guess she would never know. Out of pure reflex, she had put her hands in front of her, adding chakra to maybe reduce the pain. Then there was a flash.

 _CLANK_

Tsunade found herself lift from the ground, warm arms around her, securing her protectively, but what was shocking to her, was that she didn't feel any pain. She heard gasps from people around her, then cheers, but those of happiness. She opened her eyes to see her savior and she too gasped, tears forming at the edges of her eyes.

"Yare yare. Last time I checked, I had at least two more years left of freedom before I came back to this hell hole. Now I'm welcomed by the sight of seeing a person I see as a mother being attacked by a damn snake? Hope you said your prays hebi-teme." Everyone-from Konoha-cried tears of happiness. A miracle from above, as if Kami-sama had heard their prays. He had sent someone. Some to save them. They're savior had arrived.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze had arrived at the battlefield.


	3. Chapter 3

**Flashback**

The Konoha 11, Shizune and Tsunade were all headed to the academy, looking for a certain chuunin teacher.

For the past couple of months, things haven't been going all that well in the village. When news of what happened reached their allied countries, they were beyond pissed and pulled out their treaties and alliances and said that they would only renew it when Naruto would come back. They had lost face in the shinobi nations and ere frowned upon. Within the village, suicide rates started getting high as they all regretted the life they put the son of their precious Yondaime. The village had declined for a bit and their reputation down the gutter. Tourist that were there that day and heard everything spread the word and they don't have the best face right now. On top of that, Oto had declared war on them along with Iwa and a bunch of other little countries/villagers.

They were headed to the academy because they tried to get as much as information of the real Naruto as they could, but it seemed like no one knew except Anko, who told them to get lost as she lost the one person she considered family and understood her pain. They knew Iruka was close to him and wanted to asked if he knew.

"Hello Hokage-sama and everyone else. Is there something wrong?" Iruka asked as he just finished for the day.

"We need answers!" she exclaimed.

"What Tsunade-sama means is did you know the real Naruto?" Shizune asked trying to make him understand what her sensei meant. Iruka looked at them and smiled.

"I suppose its time for people to know." he said, making them look at him curiously.

"You know." Kakshi stated.

"Of course I did. He's like a son to me."

"Can you please tell us, we want to know." Sakura pleaded.

"Hmm, well I met Naruto a year before he entered the academy. I knew he had the Kyuubi sealed within him, but I was curious. I knew everyone hated him, but I knew the difference between a kunai and a scroll. I saw him one ay on the swing outside the academy with a sorrowful expression. Everyone was pointing at him and whispering, glaring but they couldn't break the law. At that time, I didn't see a demon, I saw a lonely boy who needed some one in their lives, so I approached him and we became friends. He was on guard at first, but gradually started opening up. Everything changed when he entered the academy." he said with an angry expression. He clenched his fist and they saw the hate in his face.

"What happened?" Chouji asked.

"Naruto's a smart child. He's genius, a prodigy. A couple months before he started the academy, he told me about his mask and how only the Sandaime knew about. He also became friends with the Kyuubi named Kurama. At first, I was worried, but the Hokage reassured me and Kurama himself apologized about my parents death. It honestly wasn't his fault, seeing that he was being control." he said, shocking them. "He also knew about his parentage, but the Sandaime made him hide it due tot he council."

"W-What happened when he started the academy?" Sasuke said.

"You all remember the enterance exams right?" he said and they nodded. "Well Naruto had perfect scores on everything, beating the previous highest record in the obstacle course. He wanted to do well in the academy, but then...the incident happened." he said, shaking with anger.

"'Incident'? What incident?" Chouji said as they all began to worry. Iruka didn't say anything as tears threatened to fall.

"I-Iruka, your scaring us. What happened?" Tsunade asked fearfully.

"They cornered him. If they were only civilians, then he could have avoided it, but jounin and chuunin joined. They tied him up, put a drug in his system." he said looking down

"A...drug." Kurenai said covering her mouth, her eyes wide.

"Yes, it was a drug that made sure he was conscious the entire time." he chocked

"The entire time for what?" Ino said exclaimed, not really wanting to know.

"The entire time they tortured him." he whispered and they gasped in shock. "For eight hours...for eight hours they tortured him and he lived throught the entire thing. If it wasn't for Kurama, he would have died." he finished. The Kunoichi were crying, the male shinobi had tears in their eyes. Kakashi and Sasuke clenched their fist so hard blood was drawn.

"Why didn't anyone find him!? How could people be so blind!? Why the hell did they even do that!?" Kiba exclaimed.

"Because they didn't want a 'smart' demon." Iruka spat with hatred.

"That's just stupid!" Ino exclaimed.

"So he became an idiot, so he wouldn't be targeted." Shikamaru muttered.

"Right. He would usually fail all these tests, but the Sandaime and I would give him another test which he would do at his office. After that incident, the Sandaime allowed him to train in his family compound, but he wasn't allowed to learn certain jutsus at certain times."

"Like the rasengan and Hiraishin." Neji said gaining their attention.

"Right. He learned the rasengan with Jiraiya since the Sandaime asked him to let him to, but he learned the Hiraishin when he graduated." he said, making them go wide eye.

"He knows the Hiraishin!?" Gai exclaimed.

"What's so great abut that jutsu?" Kiba wondered.

"You baka! Its what made his father famous and helped in the Third shinobi war! Its his signature technique and people would kill to know it!" Sakura scowled him.

"Naruto's flames of youth have been bright despite the unyouthfulness of the villagers!" Lee exclaimed.

"Did you know the relationship he had with my mother?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"Mikoto Uchiha? Yes, she was his godmother. She was like a mother to him which was why he was so devastated when both she and another Uchiha he saw as an older brother died." Iruka said sadly.

"Another Uchiha? Do you know his name?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Hmm? I think it was Shisui." he said. "Yes, he was Shushin no Shisui. One of his ANBU guards." he said and asked when he saw Sasuke's face, "Do you know him?"

"Yea, he was my cousin." he said.

"S-Sorry. You know, Naruto always wanted to befriends with you. Even before what happened. But you never really wanted anything to do with him, so he gave up." he said softly and then reached down into his draws, taking out a bunch of files from a secret cupboard.

"What are those?" Kakashi asked.

"These are his real tests and results. Its his real academy record." he said and it was snatched by Tsunade.

"Did...did he talk about any of us?" Sakura asked and everyone anticipated his answer.

"Sometimes. He didn't really like acting like an idiot. When he was on team 7 for a couple weeks, he was disappointed. Actually I think he was most disappointed in you Kakashi." he said turning the grey hair nin.

"Me? Why?" he asked.

"Well for starters you were one of those who use to guard him when he was much younger 's add to the fact that you were the only connection he had to his father. He wanted to trust you I suppose and tell you that the knew, maybe even tell him about his parents, but you were playing favorites. Sandaime-sama in general doesn't like playing favorites, but didn't say anything because Naruto told him to. He didn't want you to get in trouble I suppose. Then there was you Sakura. He didn't have a crush on you, but he wanted to help you train, but you'd rather be cheering for Sasuke than train yourself." he pointed out, making them fall into depressed states.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Shizune said.

"You all asked me for the truth and that exactly what I'm giving you. The rest of you, well he didn't have a problem with Team Gai and told me he respected Lee almost as much as he did the Sandaime and that's something big as well as you Gai-sensei." he said, making them both beam with tears flooding down their eyes. "He saw Tenten as a real kunoichi and wanted too spar wit you sometime in kenjutsu. Neji, well you guys were on the wrong foot at first, but like everyone else, he always gives second chances and he said that he easily saw a friends after the chuunin exams." he said, making them both smile.

"What about my team?" Kurenai asked.

"Hmm, Hinata and Shino he has no problem with seeing that he didn't really interact with them, but to be blunt, he doesn't like both you and Kiba. Kiba because you keep saying things that are consider taboo towards him and Kurenai because...well you glared at him after he won his match with Kiba. I don't know if you realized but no one congratulated him after his victory and that glare made him think that you were like the rest of the villagers." he said.

"No...way." Kiba whispered.

"And my team?" Asuma asked.

"Well, besides Ino he doesn't have anything against your team, that is last time I knew." as the information sunk in.

"Say, why didn't he leave before?" Tenten asked.

"Because it would have brought heart break to the Sandaime." he smiled fondly at the selfless heart his son had. "Sandaime-sama suffered the guilt of not stopping Oroochimaru and Naruto believed that if he left the village, the Hokage would feel even more guilty, believing he failed his parents. He wore the 'mask' just for the Sandaime actually." he said, making Asuma smiled sadly with tears in his eyes. He would sometimes see his father looking outside the village with tears in his eyes. Other times, he would see his father staring at the Yondaime picture with guilt and regret in his eyes, the same way he would look at Naruto. He also witnessed how his father's day would brighten after he saw the resident Jinchuriki leave his office.

"How long as he been wearing it?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm? Well you're all thirteen so...ten years? Yes, he was three when he began wearing the mask from what he told me." he hummed.

"He wore it for that long?!" Chouji exclaimed as the others too wee shocked. Iruka just nodded.

"I know you all want to make it up to him, but even those that I said he has no problem with, he won't let you in. He's cold and distant to those he doesn't care about and he will not want anything to do with you. Any of you." he said.

"B-But we want to apologize!" Sakura exclaimed.

"And why should he except? Just because YOU want to apologize, doesn't mean he'll accept it." he said at their downcast looks. "Look, I'm just telling you the truth. Only after you hear what happened do you want to accept him and he'll see it as a form of pity, which he despises." he said.

"Oh my god, this boy is a genius!" Tsunade said, having went throught the majority of his papers.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune said, as they all leaned forward, crowding to see.

"Look. These answers aren't meant for an eight year old, these are answers of a scholar!" she exclaimed and sure enough, they were all shocked at his answers.

"He really isn't an idiotic dead last huh?" Kiba said.

"Far from it."

"What about the pranks he would play?" Ino asked.

"Oh that. It was apart of he's image, but also training." Iruka said proudly as he got puzzled looks. "He could out run any ANBU and jounin, heck all shinobi. He would sneak in and out of ANBU headquarters wearing that monstrous jumpsuit. If he really wanted to destroy the village, I would without doubt say that he could poison everyone in the village and escape without getting caught." he finished as they listened in awe, because all he said was true.

"He would paint the Hokage momentum in broad daily light and not get caught." Shino stated.

"Yes. Sandaime-sama let him do all those pranks, saying that the shinobi of the village needed to be more alert. He would actually give him specific money that Naruto would use for pranking only." Iruka laughed at their reaction.

"S-Sensei did that?" Tsunade said.

"Well, imagine if he were an enemy, Konoha would have been infiltrated long ago and even destroyed. Although he wasn't allowed to prank the Hokage. I don't know if you've ever realized that out of all the pranks he did, never once was he caught in the action. That's why no one could do anything. They had no proof."

"Its true." Kakashi said, with a hint of pride in his voice, "I was apart of the squads that were told to get him, but no one, including myself, could ever catch him. He way to tricky and fast." he said and started wondering how he couldn't see it then that Naruto might be hiding his skills. If you just looked at everything the blonde had ever done, and he's treatment, it was quite easy to see.

"I have to get going. I have some test papers to mark, but piece of advice, don't believe that it'll be easy to gain he's acceptance, after all none of you have." Iruka finished and left them all to their thoughts.

 **End of Flash Back**

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze felt a pull and suddenly found himself on the battlefield, where he saved Tsunade from her doom, by blocking the snake sanin's legendary sword, the Kusanagi. He looked around and saw the destruction around him and instantly noticed that he was in Konoha. He had also noticed the looks of relief and happiness that the Konoha shinobi had on their faces. He had heard the war that was going on, but he had two more years left and he hell wasn't going to come back to save those who did nothing but torture and abuse him. Heck, he didn't even want to come back at all, but here he suddenly was. He saw people looking at him and decided to speak,

"Yare yare. Last time I checked, I had at least two more years left of freedom before I came back to this hell hole. Now I'm welcomed by the sight of my mother figure being attacked by a damn snake? Hope you said your prayers hebi-teme."

"You! What are you doing here!? Your not suppose to be here!" Oroochimaru fumed. Naruto just gave him a bored look and then gentle placed Tsunade down.

"Kaa-san? Are you alright?" he asked softly and she hugged him closed, tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, so so sorry for being selfish." she kept repeating and he just hugged her back.

"Its alright. Are you alright though? You're not hurt are you?" he asked again and she shook her head.

"A-Are you going to help us in the war? We could really use your help." she said, wiping away her tears, "I'll understand if you say no." she added, shocking them.

"Hime, what are you saying?! We need-" Jiraiya was cut off by her glare.

"No. He has two more years and we shouldn't have even asked. We don't have any right to ask for his help." she said, "But, if you do help, then...you don't have to return here in two years."

"What!?" almost everyone said, including Naruto.

"I know I was selfish and I know you have every right to leave. If you help us win this war, then you don't have to keep your promise to me, okay?" she smiled at him and he just looked at her. He knew it must be hard for her but he wasn't going to pass up this deal.

"Deal!" he grinned and she sighed in relief as did others, "But its like I'm not going to visit the people I care about." he stated as he helped her up.

"NO! no no no no no! You weren't suppose to be here?! How did you even get here so fast!?" the snake sannin exclaimed.

"I'd like to know that too. I looked everywhere for you!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"She called me." he simple stated, pointing at Tsunade.

"Huh!?"

"You called me." he said tapping his wrist and she looked at her own wrist and saw the bracelet he gave her as a present for becoming Hokage. "There's a Hiashrin seal inside. You must have unconsciously put chakra into it. I won't let those I care about die." he smiled.

"Enough talk! I though you wouldn't want to help the village that shunned you, but I suppose you'll go down with them!" the snake sannin hissed.

"Naruto! My boy! Its good to see you again!" he heard a voice and saw the dead Kages, more specifically, the Sandaime who spoke to him.

"Ji-chan?!" he whispered, "How the hell are you alive?"

"It seems that my former student seems to like others doing his dirty work." he said sadly.

"Naruto..." Minato said and after fifteen years, father and son were finally reunited. They both stared at one another, blues eyes clashing, one filled with sorrow and guilt and the other, unreadable

"You...do you know what you did to me?" Naruto said quietly, shocking the others, since they all though he didn't have anything against his father. "Because of you-"

"I'm sorry about sealing the Kyuubi in you, I-" Minato began quickly

"-I can't enter the best Hot Springs!" he wailed.

...

...

...

"NANI?!" they all yell.

"Yeah, because of what you did to Iwa and I look like you, I can't go! Its in the Earth country. Why couldn't you have at least wear a mask if you were going to go on a killing spree?!" he exclaimed and they all face faulted or sweat dropped.

"U-Umm...sorry?" Minato said awkwardly.

"Well your dead now, so you can't do anything old man." Naruto waved him off.

"OLD MAN!?" Minato exclaimed with a tick mark. "I happen to be twenty four when I died!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." and then he smiled, "But its nice to meet you dad." and Minato had tears gather in his eyes at the mention of him being called 'dad'.

"Enough of this! You four, I want you to kill him!" Oroochimaru commanded the resurrected Kages and soon enough, they began their assault on Naruto. It all happened in a blur as each of the Kages only used taijutsu against him.

"This is getting me no where." Naruto muttered, as he dodged a punch from the Shondaime and a kick from the Sandaime. **"Shadow clone Jutsu."** and instantly three other Narutos poofed into existence. He instructed three of the clones to fight the 2, 3 and 4th Kages, while he took care of the First, seeing that

"I'll admit, I've heard quite a lot about you, some good, some bad-well what the villagers did, and I can't help but be impressed by your actions." Hashirama said, as he traded blows with original Naruto.

"Oh? I didn't know." he answered, "Although its not how I wanted us to meet, but its an honour to meet you Shondaime-sama." he said, punching him square in the face.

"Well then, let's see what you can do." Hashirama said, getting his composure.

 **With Hiruzen**

"I see you left the village after all. I hope your doing well?" he asked, as they fought.

"Hai. I went to so many different places, though I think I'll settle down in the Spring country. Its a great place dettebayo!" he grinned making the old man laugh.

"I suppose. As long as you're happy, then I'm fine." he said.

"Ne, ji-chan, how's the afterlife by the way?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Sorry I can't answer that question just yet Naruto. I was sealed within the Shinigami's belly remember?"

"Ah, sorry about that. But this time you'll make it. That's a promise!" he said with determination, making the Sandaime chuckle.

"I'll take your word for it."

 **With Minato**

"So, you left the village huh?" Minato asked as they fought.

"Yea, why? You angry?" Naruto questioned.

"No, no, nothing like that. I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I real-"

"Can we please not talk about depressing things? What's done is done. Besides its not like you knew Konoha would betray you or anything." he shrugged, "So, how's the Shinigami's belly? Is it all sticky and slimy or what?" he grinned, making Minato laugh.

"BWAHAH you're just like your mother! No, it not like that." he said.

"Say, can you...maybe tell me about mom?" Naruto whispered, making Minato's face soften.

"Of course I can! We might be fighting, by the way I have to say I'm impressed for a shadow clone you can keep up." he said with a hint of pride.

"Yea well, I sorta modified it so that it wouldn't 'pop' away in a single punch." Naruto shrugged.

"Now about Kushina..."

 **With Tobirama**

"I must say, I'm quite impressed at the feats you preformed in this village young boy. You would have made a fine Hokage." Tobirama said during their fight.

"Thank you Nidaime-sama, but I have a life outside of Konoha and I don't think I could bring myself to stay in this village." Naruto answered.

"Yes, you are indeed wise. Tell me, from what I heard you went through, normally one would want to get revenge. Why isn't it that you don't want to?" he asked curiously. Though he already heard from Hiruzen the boy's reasoning's, he wanted to hear it from him.

"Well that would make me in a power hungry spoiled brat and sorry if I don't want to become like the Uchiha." he scoffed, making the second Kage look at him, wanting explanation, "You see Tobirama-sama, the Uchiha clan was wiped out by one of their own, but he left his younger brother alive. Because of this, they treat him as if he's Kami-sama himself. The boy was actually on my squad team. In my time in the village, I had to act like an idiotic orange wearing dead last, who would always shout on wanting to be Hokage. However, I only did those because I knew if people were to find out about the real me, they'd have me executed. I wanted to be a shinobi so I'd be under Ji-chan's authority. The Uchiha would start bitching around if there was someone stronger than him and seeing that I was, I had to let him win." he said as the Nidaime nodded in understanding, "As for revenge, I honestly don't see what I could get from it except making children, who are completely oblivious to what their parents do, into orphans."

"That is indeed very righteous and smart of you. Your right, there won't be anything gained from revenge. Can you explain about this massacre that befall the Uchihas?" he asked

"You see they say that Itachi Uchiha went crazy from all the mental stress and killed everyone, then he left his brother mentally scared. That's something I don't understand. Itachi was one of the handful of ANBU that would actually DO their job in protecting me from mobs, instead of arriving last minute. That and from what I remember from the reports, he told Sasuke that he didn't kill him because he was too weak, but weren't there younger Uchiha children, because they were killed too? Something just doesn't add up."

"Your right. Its almost as if-"

"he was order to? Yes, I though the same thing."

"If that was the case, then they must have been planning something." Tobirama said, impressed at the boy's deduction skills. Normally one would just follow what everyone else was told, but he seemed to think it through. Suddenly, Tobirama disappeared, making Naruto swore as he kept his eyes of him that minute.

"Shit!" he exclaimed as he saw Tobirama executing a water jutsu,

 **"Water Style: Torrent Waves."** and the huge waves of water were heading to the medical team on the front lines, where they were healing numerous shinobi.

"Protect the medical teams!" Tsunade yelled, but it was far too late for anyone to reach them, but Naruto had just made it. They all had hopefully looks, but what he did next, shocked them all to the core, even Oroochimaru. Hiruzen just gave a small sad smile.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze had many secrets. Secrets that no one knew and if they did, they were dead. For his own protection, is heritage was hidden, his Jinchuriki status kept away from the younger generation, but this secret was one that he never planned on revealing. Closing his eyes, he gathered enough chakra and yelled,

 **"Susanoo!"**

 **So, that's the new chapter! I think I'll make two more and than end it. I have to update my other stories too. Hope you like the plot twist at the end and oh if your not satisfied with the fight scene, I'm really sorry, but I'm not really good at writing those. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze had many secrets. Secrets that no one knew and if they did, they were dead. For his own protection, is heritage was hidden, his Jinchuriki status kept away from the younger generation, but this secret was one that he never planned on revealing. Closing his eyes, he gathered enough chakra and yelled,_

 ** _"SUSANOO!"_**

 **Now**

A purple armor had erupted and formed around the blonde hero as it protected the medical team. The water jutsu had been blocked by the large armor's shield and didn't harm anyone. Seeing that the jutsu was finished, Naruto sighed as he turned off the giant armor and landed besides the medical team. He looked at the and heard them gasped and internally groaned. He didn't want to reveal his sharingan to anyone but it was the only thing that came to his mind at that moment.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked in a monotone voice and some people couldn't help but cringe. The boy in front of them was suppose to be a happy and cheerful child and that tone didn't suit him at all.

"Hai." one of them answered him and he could see the looks of relief they sent him. He looked around and could see the shocked looks that he was getting. Yeah, he had better turn off his sharingan off now.

"You have the sharingan." the Nindaime stated, as he and the other Kage's re-grouped.

"I know. Had since I was four." he huffed, crossing his arms. This was something he really didn't was to reveal. Minato looked shocked as he stared at his son.

"H-How do you have the sharingan!?" he exclaimed and everyone's heads seemed to have whiped to him, looking as if he were an idiot.

"How do you not know how your son had the sharingan? He's your _son_." Tobirama stressed out. Even Orochimau wanted to know.

 _'The brat will be a bigger problem than I thought. Damn that Kabuto! I should have killed him in the forest!'_

"You're done brat!" he exclaimed, launching himself at the blonde, completely forgetting his resurrected minions. Naruto looked at him and charged right at him, with the intent to finish him.

"No, its just I'm sure my wife wasn't Uchiha and I'm pretty sure I'm not either." Minato said. Hearing a tired sigh, they all looked the Sandaime.

"That's because he gained it through other means." he stared but was interrupted.

"Are you telling me he implanted them?" Jiraiya asked, and Sasuke looked livid at the idea.

"Of course he didn't! Do you actually think a four year old could have done that?!" he berated his old student.

"If you were to do a DNA test, it would tell you has Uchiha blood running through his veins and in his genetic structure. You see after one particular...attack, he had lost a lot of blood. Mikoto and Shisui found him and brought him to the hospital. After threats were made by Mikoto, Shisui had gone to get me, they had decided to add blood to into his body, to replace the one he lost. However, the nurses aren't all that forgiving. When I reached the hospital, I saw a couple of dead nurses and Mikoto throwing away the blood bags."

"Why would she do that?" Jiraiya asked and shrunk down at all the glares and dark looks he was getting.

"Apparently, it wasn't blood in the bags, but poison." he said sadly, "When Mikoto realized what they were doing, she reacted violently. Luckily, Naruto shared the same blood type as her and she told them to use her blood. That and because of the Kyuubi's chakra that was active that time, we believe his chakra combined her DNA into his, making him able to unlock the sharingan a couple weeks later after another...attack. I assigned Shisui to teach him how to control it." he said and seeing Sasuke's shocked looked, he nodded.

"Yes, Sasuke he really is your brother, even by blood." he said softly. "If he were to do a DNA test, then it would appear he has three parents Kushina, Mikoto and Minato." the resurrected Third Kage finished off.

Those had heard the Sandaime's explanation were clearly in shock. Who would have thought Naruto of all people would have the sharingan?

Sasuke looked at the fighting blonde in guilt. Naruto had told him once that he saw him as a brother, but he had scoffed it off and insulted. It was pretty obvious now that the blonde wouldn't want anything to do with him.

With Naruto, the battle he was having with the snake sannin was tough. He might have been powerful, but Oroochimaru had far more experience than he did, which gave him an advantage. But then again, the sannin didn't know all his moves, so it could go either way.

"Stay still you damn brat and just die!" Oroochimaru yelled.

He had a hard time with him in the forest of death, but that was because he was going easy with him. That had almost cost him his life. Now, however, he wouldn't underestimate the boy and go at him with full power. He briefly wondered, if he could use him as a new body host, but dismissed the idea as he was a jinchuriki.

Naruto jumped back and landed besides Tsunade. He gave her a brief glance and saw she was wearing thin, especially on chakra. He too needed to up his game now, since Oroochimaru seemed to have remembered his resurrected kage minions.

"You people are low on chakra." he said, giving her a brief glance and then to his clones that were battling the Kages.

"That's an understatement." Tsunade laughed out bitterly.

He hummed a bit as Oroochimaru lunged at him, but this time, the sannin couldn't react in time as a orange cloaked fist rammed into his stomach, sending him flying. Tsunade and those near him looked at the blonde in shook as they saw him wearing the orange cloak.

"You can use the Kyuubi's chakra." Jiraiya breathed out.

Naruto never bothered to look at him as he gently placed a hand on his mother figure. Instantly, the same orange cloak he donned, she had as well.

Tsuande looked at her self as she felt unimaginable power coursing through her. This was the Kyuubi's power, or a fraction of it, the very same demon that raised her son and destroyed the village years ago.

"Kurama doesn't like Konoha, so I can only give you his power or those he agrees with. Everyone else is on their own." he simply stated and giving her a small smile, he sat down-surprising her. He created a shadow clone-with a cloak as well as it tapped Shizune's shoulder.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" she whispered as he got into a meditative state. Without looking at her or opening his eyes he said,

"Ending this."

The others looked at the power Naruto had and when they saw him giving it to their Hokage, they felt that he would give them as well-giving them a means to end the war. Boy were they wrong, but then again, he already stated he only came for their Hokage, so he shouldn't be angry. They did envy her though as the power coming from her was unimaginable.

With the Kages, each on was so distracted with battling with their clones, that they didn't have time to dodge the golden chains that had shot out of the ground, trapping them. Minato smiled as he knew his son had also inherited his wife's chakra chains.

"W-Whats going on?" one shinobi exclaimed as they all noticed the chains. Some noticed where Naruto was and saw chains leaving his back and dug underground.

"I see you do have the infamous chakra chains of the Uzumaki clan." Tobirama smirked.

"Yes, I do. I once stole the Forbidden Scroll of sealing," at this Minato beamed in pride and Hiruzen wanted to bang his head as he remembered that incident. "I was flushing out a traitor and decided to take a look. So I know how the Edo Tensei works and how to stop it. You worked with my great-grandaunt Mito Uzumaki on it, who added the Uzumaki fail-safe." he summaries, making the Nidaime nodded.

"Yes. Although our time is up, I must say I am glad to have met you young Uzumaki. It brings me pride that a person such as yourself had once called Konoha home and I apologize for what the villagers have put you through." he said. "Tsunade, you had better make this place a better place and nothing like this should ever happen." he added fiercely, making her nod.

"The Will of Fire shines brightly within you. I too would like to apologize for what this village as put you through." Hashirama smiled at him.

" You don't have to apologize, for you aren't responsible. It has been an honor to met the both of you." Naruto bowed.

"Naruto, there isn't much for me to say, but I am glad you have found happiness beyond this village. You deserve it my boy." Hiruzen smiled at the young man he always saw as his grandson.

"Thanks ji-chan. And I am glad you'll finally get to see your wife in the afterlife." he smiled as he forcefully stopped his tears from falling.

"I am so proud of the person you've become Naruto and your father is sorry for the burden he had placed on you. I'm sure Kushina would be too." Minato beamed proudly at his son, who returned it before he added, "I'm sure though Konoha's populace would not survive her wrath...and neither will I." he sighed depressingly. Naruto laughed.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad tou-san and thank you. Say hi to kaa-san for me, 'kay?" he smiled and finally putting his hands in a ram signs he said,

 **"Uzumaki Chakra Chain: Contact** **Seal!"**

And with that the four Kages were dispersed to the afterlife as the shinobi looked at their fading forms, glad that they didn't have to deal with them now.

"Hey, where did my minions go?"

 _Shit_ , most of them thought, _we forgot_ _about Oroochimaru_.

And out came the sannin, who had to use shushin a lot to get back to Konoha. Naruto had punched him far and it had hurt a lot. As he looked at the annoying brat, he cackled, all sanity leaving him.

"I'm going to kill you!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"And that's that!" Tsuande said cheerfully as she placed the last piece of paper work on her newly finished stake.

She stretched, happy that she was finished her paper work and that Shizune wouldn't scold her. She took out her sake bottle from a nearby draw and happily took a sip. Turning around in her chair, she looked out the village that was almost finally rebuilt. It had taken them a very long time, but they had managed to do so. A knock on her door and she knew who it was.

"Come in." she said happily, having been waiting for the visitors for so long.

In came her assistant Shizune who was holding a two year old blonde boy. He had black eyes and pale skin. His face brightened up as he saw her.

"Baa-chan!" he yelled and she scoped him up.

"Haru! How's my favorite grandson?" she squeezed him.

"Give it a rest would you old hag or else you'll smother him." a familiar and very annoying-but loved voice called to her. In came her favorite blonde-second favorite really-Naruto with his wife, an ice user named Haku.

Apparently Naruto had faked the girl's death, along with Zabuza'a and they were both living in the Spring country courtesy to the Princess, who later fell in love and married Zabuza.

Yeah, that was another story for another time.

"Shut up brat. Do you want to die?" she yelled angrily, though there was no heat behind it. He simply grinned-checky brat-but she smiled at the girl bring her into a hug.

"Its nice to see you again Lady Tsuande." she said smiling and she waved her off.

"Just call me Tsunade. You guys just came right?"

"Yup, though we did run into a few people that were surprised." Haku Namikaze giggled as Naruto huffed. Tsunade raised her eyebrow at Shizune, who sighed.

"The Konoha 11." she simply said and she understood but could do nothing about it. They were stubborn and kept trying to talk to the blonde for the past three, ever since the war ended and he visited her and Shizune as well as Iruka and the Ichiraku family.

Naruto had managed to win against Oroochimaru, killing him and a large percent of the enemy shinobi with his father's technique. Apparently the surviving shinobi believed he was a Konoha shinobi and the Tsuchikage, who was met on the way by those survivors had warned him, prompting him to pull out. Due to that, all the other villages pulled out and the war ended.

After that Naruto left, coming once in a while, or when she was bored and wanted someone to hang out with and drink some sake with. Naruto never stopped her and they even had contests, which were fun, but he always won. Then he introduced him to his fiancé and asked him to come to his wedding, which she did with the few people he cared for. Her son looked so lovely!

After that, she had made the couple promise that she would deliver their first child and she did. Two years ago, Haru Namikaze was born. She was thrilled that she was a grandmother, though Shizune might have been happier when they announce her their child's godmother.

The Konoha 11 and Kakashi did try to speak with him, but he simply brushed passed them as if they weren't there. They understood how he felt when they did that as did the villagers. They would keep leaving presents with her, since they knew he visited her, in hopes that he would accept them.

Naruto, being the kind son he was, simply dropped them off at the nearest orphanage outside of Konoha. Jiraiya kept pestering him, to the point he was banned from the Spring Country.

She had never felt sorry for any of them, because she knew Karma was a bitch, if it was something.

"Lets get going Haru. You've never seen my house have you?" she grinned at the bouncing child. Looking around as they walked to her compound, she couldn't help but smile as her life was going great.

She was with her family.

She was at home.

 **Hope you like my** **book and I'm sorry for the long** **wait. I** **had this major writers block and then I** **wasn't motivated to write. I had these other story ideas that I've began, but wanted to update at least one story before I do that. This might seemed rushed, but I really had no motivation whats so ever and I'm someone who hates it when some else abandons their story, so I hope its alright, since I did do my best. Thank you for the support! I really appreciate it!**


End file.
